If only
by LyndahJune
Summary: Hermione Granger stared at what was possibly the most handsome boy she ever met.   She asked around and found out that his name was Fred Weasley.
1. The most gorgeous boy

A/N: This is my first fic ever, so I hope you guys like it. :D Hehehe. Fred x Hermione. I'm really nervous about this so please review. Even if you think it's bad it's still good to know. Also, if anyone wants to be my beta, let me know. :D Thanks guys. Hope you like it. (yn)

Chapter one: The most gorgeous boy known to mankind.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger stared at what was possibly the most handsome boy she ever met. She asked around and found out that his name was Fred Weasley. The brother of that ridiculous red-headed boy she met on the train. She didn't understand how someone that gorgeous was not taken by anyone special. But with that confusion came hope. Hope that one day she may be able to call him hers. From what she observed and what she overheard people saying, Fred, and his twin brother George, were somewhat the jokers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

After the start of term feast had ended, Percy, the Gryffindor prefect, led them up to the 7th floor, where the common room was located. On the way up there Hermione felt an arm snake around her shoulders and another one wind its way around her waist. She looked up and saw the faces of none other than Fred and George Weasley. 'Play it cool 'Mione' she told herself, 'You don't want to come off as an uptight know-it all.' "Why hello there little missy" said George. Or at least Hermione thought it was George.  
>"Why didn't we notice you swooning over us like everyone else at the feast?" Fred said with a throaty laugh that made Hermione's insides do a back flip.<br>"Uhh..." Why did I have to have a mind blank now? Hermione scolded herself none too gently. Say something! "Well I'm not really one to 'swoon' over guys I don't even know," Good. That sounded like she wasn't completely rejecting them but she wasn't throwing herself at their feet. She was quite proud of herself.  
>"Well why don't you get to know us then-" Said George but was swiftly cut off by Fred.<br>"You could easily swoon over us like we could tell you were so eager to do at the feast?" Finished Fred.  
>"I wasn't eager to swoon over you!" Hermione protested.<br>"I saw the blush that crept to your face when I caught you looking at me" Replied Fred.  
>"Don't worry" George said as he saw the same blush creep towards Hermione's cheeks. "No one would have noticed but us. It was mostly first years around us and they were all too captivated by the food. "But we've seen the food for two whole years already and so we had time to notice, other, captivating things." Said Fred with sly grin.<br>"Like your gorgeous face," explained George.  
>Hermione was definitely blushing by the time they had finished, she could fell her face growing hotter and hotter. She needed to learn how to control that, she thought. "Okay so maybe I noticed you and thought you were attractive. So what?" Hermione said carefully.<br>"So what, she says?" Said Fred in mock surprise.  
>"We like to pay, special, attention to those who adore us. Especially those who don't like to admit it," Continued George, equally feigning surprise.<br>"Whatever 'special' attention it is I'm sure there are plenty others who would love it," Hermione said as she made to walk up to her dorm. They had arrived at the common room and were just shown where their rooms were. But Hermione's escape was not taken too well by the twins, who had pulled her towards them and sat her in between them on one of the scarlet couches by the fire.  
>"Actually," Started George.<br>"You're the only one stubborn enough to not admit it," Finished Fred with an amused look on his face.  
>Hermione was curious. However she was careful not to let her curiosity take over her. So instead of asking questions, she simply got up (surprised that the twins didn't stop her) and said something about being tired and going to bed and walked off to her room. Leaving two extremely shocked and awed boys behind her on the couch. "How is it that no one's ever been able to make me feel that way Georgie?" Asked Fred.<br>"I'm not sure what you mean Freddie but I'm sure it'll pass. Like what happened with me and Katie last year." Replied George "Yeah... I'm sure" replied Fred, not entirely convinced. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Coming Georgie?" He said standing up.  
>Instead of answering George simply got up and walked towards the room behind Fred.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a bit short. :L Hope you liked it ! Review buttons just a click away if you'd love to make my day. :D<p> 


	2. Charming

So I noticed a few of you made this story a favourite. I'm so happy you like it. :D Without further ado, here's chapter 2 ! Hehe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Charming.<p>

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling all giddy and was wondering why when images of the night before and snippets of her conversation with the twins came flooding into her head and she suddenly answered her own question. 'Those two sure are charmers, perhaps even more than I thought' she wondered aloud to herself. She thought no one had heard her but suddenly realized that she was wrong when a girl name Lavender Brown, who Hermione shared a dorm with, came bounding over to her bed and bounced on Hermione, startling her.

"Ooooooh, Hermione has a crush." In an annoyingly loud voice so it made the other girls in her room look up from what they were doing and come over and join them.  
>"So who is it?" Asked Parvarti Patil, another girl in the same year as Hermione.<br>"I bet it's one of those adorable red head twins." Squealed Lavender.  
>"It probably is" agreed Parvarti. "I noticed you talking to them last night on the way to the common room."<br>"Good choice Hermione" Praised a girl named Crystal, who was a year above Hermione. "But last time I heard they were both involved with someone." Hermione's heart sunk a little at this. "But I could be wrong," Crystal wondered aloud. Hermione's stomach started to do back flips not unlike the ones they were doing the previous night with the twins. "Excuse me!" Hermione stated sternly enough to make everyone hop off her bed, startled and stare at her. "But I have to get ready. Don't want to be late for our first day now do I?" She said with a sheepish laugh. Hoping they would all leave her alone and forget about this.

The girls all murmured their apologies and set about getting ready to go to breakfast. Every so often Hermione would hear one of them say something like "I bet it's Fred" or "Oh no, George is way cuter!"  
>She ignored them and walked down the stairs. At the bottom she ran into someone without realizing who. She said sorry and went to walk around them and ran into another person! "Not having a good start to the day am I?" She wondered aloud.<br>"You call running into two handsome men a bad start to the day?" Said one of the twins.  
>"I'd hate to think of how you normally start your day then" said the other.<br>Hermione looked up, surprised to see the gorgeous faces of Fred and George Weasley staring down at her adoringly.  
>"Fred! George!" Hermione squealed as she hugged them. "What are you doing at the bottom of the stairs to the 'girls' dormitory?" Hermione eyed them suspiciously.<br>"Waiting for you of course!" Exclaimed Fred.  
>"Didn't think we'd let you go to breakfast by yourself now did we?" George said.<br>"You two really are quite charming," Hermione said before she could stop herself.  
>Fred look quite taken aback however George just look at Hermione with mock surprise, like last night.<br>"Why thank you Hermione!" The twins replied in unison.  
>They each took one of her arms in their own and led her out of the common room to the great hall, where a wonderful breakfast awaited them and then Hermione was escorted to her class by the two devilish boys.<p>

x0x0x0

Most of the year passed like this.

Hermione waking to the sounds of the girls squealing and drooling over certain boys.

The twins meeting her at the bottom of the stairs and taking her to breakfast, then escorting her to her first class of the day.

All her classes of the day actually. They really made her feel like a princess.

She made sure to thank both of them at the beginning and end of the day, and at the beginning and end of her classes, with a quick kiss on the cheek for each of them.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 2 ! Hope you all liked it. Only one way to let me know really.. The review button. :D Would make my day. :P<p> 


	3. Goodbye for now

Thanks so much for the reviews and for putting this story on your story alerts or favourites. :) I'm glad you all like it ! So, here's chapter 3 ! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Goodbye for now.<p>

By the time the year was over, Hermione and the twins had developed a rather great friendship. But Hermione was still sure Fred was the more handsome one. However she didn't want to say anything in case it upset George or Fred didn't like her back and their friendship went awkward. She was sure that if her and Fred weren't good friends anymore, then her and George wouldn't be either and Hermione didn't think she could handle not being friends with the twins.

"Where abouts do you live 'Mione?" Asked George, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.  
>"Uh.. Ottery St Catchpole. What about you two?" Hermione replied.<br>"Hay! Isn't that the little village over the hill Georgie?" Exclaimed Fred.  
>"Merlin's beard I think it is!" Replied George, equally enthusiastic.<br>"We'll come and visit you every day over the holidays 'Mione and maybe you can come visit us too and meet Ginny and mum and dad!" Said Fred.  
>"You'll love them! Especially Gin. She's always complaining that she's the only girl in the family, besides mum of course. She's coming to Hogwarts next year too!" Continued George, almost off his seat by now. They were on the Hogwarts express,<br>going back to London and Hermione really didn't want to leave the twins. Now she knew they lived right over the hill! She was thrilled, to say the least. "I'd absolutely love that! It'll be nice to have something to do over the holidays, and I was so dreading not seeing you for the next two months" "And now you don't have to worry about that" replied Fred.  
>By this time they had arrive at Kings Cross station and were hopping off the train. They went through the barrier and Hermione saw her parents and turned to the twins. "There are my parents. Good bye you two. Don't get into too much trouble."<br>Hermione hugged them each tightly and gave them a quick kiss on the cheek, careful not to let her parents see.  
>"Us? Trouble? Never!" Exclaimed the twins with an expression of mock hurt on their faces. The three of them burst out laughing as Hermione turned towards her parents and waved them over. "We'll owl you as soon as we can hang out" Promised Fred.<br>"Of course. Bye! I'll miss you." Replied Hermione and with that she closed the distance between her and her parents and gave them each a big hug.

"I've missed you," She said to her parents.  
>"We have too" Her dad replied.<br>"Who were those two boys you were talking to little missy" Her mum asked, poking her in the arm gently.  
>"My best mates, Fred and George Weasley. They live just over the hill so I still get to see them during the holidays." replied Hermione with a small smile on her lips.<br>"Well that's good. So how was your first year pumpkin?" Asked her dad, getting into the car.  
>And so Hermione launched into a very detailed description of her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, every sentence having mention of the infamous twins Hermione so dearly loved.<p>

Only when the car had pulled out of the car park and was out of sight, did the twins look away from Hermione and face each other. Shaking hands, as they did after every year they said, with broad grins on each of their faces, "Mischief Managed."

* * *

><p>There's chapter 3. :D Hope you guys all liked it. :D Let me know by reviewing. Would make my day. :)<p> 


	4. The little brother

Here's chapter 4 guys ! :D I'm ecstatic that so many of yous like it. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The little brother.<p>

"Fred! George!" Hermione shouted as she ran towards her two favourite people in the world. She squeezed them into a tight hug and they returned it just as eargerly.  
>"'Mione!" Fred exclaimed. "I've missed you heaps!"<br>"Yeah. It's been boring without our little sister with us every moment of the day' George agreed.  
>Fred cringed a little when George said 'our little sister.' His twin didn't know it, but Fred was developing feelings for their little 'Mione. George, however, noticed his brother cringe and shot him a look that said 'We're talking later'. Fred didn't object. He thought it would be good to talk to someone about this.<p>

The train ride to Hogwarts wasn't particularly eventful. The occasional stare from someone passing by the door of their carriage. The lunch lady coming by to offer us sweets. We grabbed a couple of chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties for each of them. Not to mention a few boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They were wonderful and you never knew what flavour you would get.

"Ugh! Bogie flavour!" Exclaimed George with a twisted expression on his face. Fred, Hermione and Lee Jordan all laughed at the look on George's face when abruptly Fred stopped laughing and looked like he was about to puke.  
>"Aaahhh. Justice!" George said doubling over with laughter. "What flavour did you get?"<br>"Vomit! Or at least I think it was. Sure tasted like it." Replied Fred, dry retching.  
>Hermione immediately felt bad for him and crossed the carriage squeezed in between Fred and George, giving Fred a gentle hug. George, however, was still too busy laughing to notice the fact that his brother was ready to throw up, but was made aware of this by the sudden appearance of Fred's vomit all over his face and clothes.<p>

"Yuck! Fred! I'm going to kill you as soon as I get this off me!" George said jokingly, trying to wipe his face clean. "I'm going to clean up. I'll be back soon," and with that George was out the door, heading to the bathroom. "Wait. George I'll come and help," Lee yelled after George and followed him out the door. But not before shooting a knowing glance at Fred and Hermione, still embracing on the opposite side of the carriage. Hermione blushed and immediately let go, looking at the ground. "Sorry," Hermione mumbled.  
>"What's there to be sorry for?" Asked Fred, taking Hermione's face in his hand.<br>Hermione blushed even more as she noticed, for the thousandth time, how blue and beautiful his eyes were. As he leant down towards her face, she leant upwards and their lips met in a loving kiss.

It was, however, cut shorter than they would have liked. Because right at that moment, Ron, Fred and George's little brother, came storming in demanding why George had hugged him while he was covered in vomit. However he was cut short when he noticed the way his older brother and one of his best friends were sitting. When he saw he was speechless. There was nothing he could say. He turned around and went to walk out, but bumped into George, who was returning from the bathroom with Lee. George looked over his younger brother's shoulder and saw Fred and Hermione. Instead of looking shocked, he simply laughed. "I knew it would happen one day Freddie." George said after he finished laughing, a huge grin remaining on his face. "You knew that he liked me like that?" Inquired Hermione, with a suspicious look towards Fred. "Of course I knew! He's my twin. It's hard not to notice." Replied George, that ridiculous grin still on his face. None of them realized that Ron was still in the doorway looking furious. "How could you Hermione?" He accused, almost yelling. "How could I what? Kiss your brother? Why do you even care Ronald?" Hermione replied, equally furious with him.  
>"I thought we had something 'Mione.." Said Ron, looking slightly hurt.<br>"What would have made you possibly think that? What have you, or myself for that matter, ever said or done to each other to make you think that?" Replied Hermione, still absolutely furious with him. "Wait, don't even answer that. I don't feel like talking to you right now. So if you don't mind I'd love it if you left."  
>Ron said nothing. He simply turned around and walked out the door, slamming it shut before him.<br>"Well that certainly beats any other train ride we've had," Said Fred with a smirk.  
>"Definitely!" Agreed Lee and George.<br>"Oh you guys!" Said Hermione, blushing.

She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

* * *

><p>So when I was uploading this I realised that I haven't finished writing chapter 5 yet. D: Thought I should probably start writing as I can't keep you Potterheads waiting now can I ? :)<p>

I would love it if you reviewed ! I'm sick at the moment so most of my days are shit.. But reviews would make them so much better. :D


	5. Mudblood

Here's chapter 5 for you guys. :D I know my chapters have been a bit short but this one's slightly longer to make up for it. :) Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Mudblood<p>

2 months had passed since the 'incident' on the train and Ron still wasn't talking to Fred, Hermione or George. Actually Ron wasn't really talking to anyone besides Harry. Hermione didn't mind too much, seeing as how her and Ron never really got along too well, but it still aggravated her.

Right now she was with Fred and George on her way to the dreary potions classroom in the dungeons. Hermione loathed the dungeons, and potions was the only class she didn't like so far.

It wasn't the fact that it was potions, she loved the idea of it. But it was in the dungeons. They were cold and dark and smelt funny. Not to mention it was always with the Slytherin's. Hermione's, and everyone else's, least favourite house. The Slytherin's were all 'Pure-Blood' and thought they were better than everyone. Not true of course. Because Hermione was more intelligent than them all and because she was muggle-born they loathed her for that.

"Great," said Hermione. "Just who I wanted to see," her voice was thickly coated with sarcasm and the twins heard it straight away. They looked up as they were pulled out of their thoughts and saw the widely hated face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was the 'leader' of the Slytherin's I guess you could say. He was no doubt the worst of the lot, and he loved to pick on Hermione.

"Watch where you're going you filthy little mud-blood. Wouldn't want to make me require new robes now would you?" Draco said with a smirk on his face. Hermione heard the twins gasp loudly and the next thing she knew she was being dragged down the hall far away from Malfoy.

"Hermione don't you care what he said?" Asked George, surprised.  
>"I don't understand. What did he call me?" Asked Hermione. "I mean, I can tell it was bad, but what does it mean?"<p>

Fred look like he was about to go and punch Malfoy in the face, and Hermione must have been able to tell because she quietly asked him not to do anything. She didn't want to cause a scene.

"But Hermione," Pleaded Fred. "You don't understand how bad that word is!" George looked equally as furious as he looked at the quizzical look on Hermione's face.  
>"It's a really nasty way of saying muggle-born. It means.. Dirty blood," George answered her unspoken question with a disgusted look on his face.<p>

"He's just jealous that I'm beating him in every class," Hermione said, brushing it off as if it were nothing, and with that she turned away from the twins after hugging them and giving them a kiss on the cheek, she walked into the potions classroom without another word.

"How can she just brush it off like that?" George asked wondrously.  
>"I don't know. She always seems so unaffected by the things he does to her. But this is just way too far." Fred answered.<br>"If someone called me that my fist would be meeting their face in no time," George said with a slight, half-hearted laugh."  
>"You know Georgie," Fred said, turning to his brother with a big grin on his face. "I think we need to pay little Mr. Malfoy a lesson, don't you?" George raised an eyebrow when his brother started talking, however that quickly turned into the biggest grin anyone's ever seen on either of their faces.<br>"I agree 100% Freddie," and with that they walked off to their class, a new spring in their steps and a huge grin on each of their faces.

Hermione sat in potions wondering what she had done to make Malfoy hate her so much. She looked over at him and caught him staring at her. He looked away almost as soon as she saw, a light blush forming on his cheeks. 'Does he.. ? But he couldn't. He hates me! It's absurd.' Hermione had an internal battle with herself as to why Malfoy was looking at her, and blushing when he got caught.  
>Potions passed by without anything else too interesting and before she knew it, Hermione was gathering her books and heading to transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall.<p>

Professor McGonagall was her favourite teacher. However, charms, was her favourite class. She enjoyed the feeling of learning how to do more spells, not just to transfigure things, but a whole lot more than that. That was what made charms so much more interesting than Transfiguration. A wider variety of spells learnt.

When it was time for lunch, Hermione was met outside the transfiguration classroom by Fred.  
>"Where's George?" Aasked Hermione, looking around for the other twin, who was nowhere to be found.<br>"He's already down in the Great Hall, saying something about being really hungry after herbology. So I came here by myself," Fred replied, a certain spark in his eyes.  
>"Weasley boys and their stomachs," Hermione said trying not to laugh. "Well, I'm glad you still came up. I've been missing having you two walk me to and from every class. It made me feel like a princess." She said, a smile playing at her lips.<p>

Fred looked around, and seeing that no one else was in the corridor he suddenly turned to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione was so shocked that she didn't even have time to react before he pulled back and look at her, his brow furrowing. (A/N: Like what happens to your eyebrows when you get angry or are narrowing your eyes) He asked what he'd done wrong and when she didn't reply he was getting concerned. "Hermione?" He asked tentatively.  
>She said nothing. Just kept looking down at the floor.<br>"'Mione" Fred said with a bit more force. He was about to grab her chin when her head snapped up, her eyes looking as if they could pierce his soul.  
>"Be quiet for a moment Frederick. I'm trying to think of something," Hermione said, a bit more coldly than she had intended to.<br>Fred chuckled and quietly said let's go and started leading her towards the Great Hall.

When they got there they found George and sat down. Hermione, not noticing where she was sitting, sat next to Ron. She still hadn't realized when a piece of food flicked onto her face. "Excuse me!" She snapped. "Do you mind chewing with your-" Hermione stopped short when she noticed who was next to her. He didn't say anything. He simply glared at her and stood up, leaving the Great Hall.

"Don't worry about him 'Mione," comforted Fred.  
>"He's just jealous it wasn't him on the train with you," George responded with a wink. Him and Lee were clutching their stomachs, sore from laughing.<br>Hermione only rolled her eyes and Fred looked slightly hurt. He changed his expression so fast that no one noticed except Hermione.

She leaned over so that only Fred would hear her and whispered, "We're talking later about that expression you just had on your face Fred."  
>Fred looked suprised that she had noticed, but only nodded his head. He sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.<p>

When lunch was over Hermione got up and left for herbology, Fred and George on either side, Lee walking a bit in front.

* * *

><p>Did you like it ? One way to let me know. :P Review ! :D:D Would seriously make my day.<p>

It might be a little while before chapter 6 comes up because I haven't written it yet. :S :L


	6. Christmas

Hey guys. :D So sorry for not updating earlier, I meant to but I just was too lazy to get my usb.. And I was busy writing chapter 7. Hehe. :$ Well, Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Christmas<p>

"Hermione wake up it's Christmas!" Hermione awoke to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw the gorgeous face of none other than Fred Weasley. She looked to the other side of her bed and saw George and Lee. "Come on Hermione," George said, dragging the words out.  
>"Yeah! Hurry up and get out of bed. Before we have to drag you down the stairs," Agreed Lee.<br>"But how did you get up here? There's enchantments on the stairs," Said Hermione.  
>"We're not that daft, Hermione," Fred said, looking at her with an expression of mock hurt playing on his face. "We used that," He continued, pointing at a broom just behind George. George moved out of the way so she could see it properly.<br>"Aaaah," Said Hermione. "That explains a lot." And with that she got out of bed and went downstairs with the others to open presents.

Fred and George had to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays as their parents had gone to see their brother Charlie, in Romania. Lee's parents had also gone on a trip overseas. However, Hermione decided to stay here because she didn't want to go all holidays without seeing her three best friends.

At first Hermione and Lee weren't as close as Hermione was with he twins, but because he was always at their house during the holidays, she had spent more time with him and now she was just as close with him.

Hermione looked a the pile of presents under the Christmas tree Professor Mcgonagall had allowed them to place in the common room.

It was such a beautiful tree. Wih its bright green leaves and deep brown trunk that reminded Fred of Hermione's eyes, although it lacked the shimmer that her eyes always had.

The four of them, along with Harry and Ginny, the youngest Weasley, had decorated the tree with multi-coloured baubles, red and gold tinsel and a bright star on top that Hermione had charmed to shine brightly and shoot different coloured confetti out of the top every ten minutes.

With the tree, the confetti and the other decorations the six of them had placed around the room, the common room looked spectacular. A display of bright colours.

Percy, the Gryffindor prefect and older brother of the twins, and Ron stayed shut up in their rooms, not wanting to be with the others.

Ron was still angry at Hermione and the twins and Percy thought it childish and a waste of time. Complaining that he had better, more important things to do.

Hermione got quite a few presents, but her favourite one was from Fred and George. A new copy of 'Hogwarts: A Hisory' as they had blown up her copy in a game of exploding snap. How they managed that was beyond her.

However, Hermione got quie a shock when she sat down later on to start reading it and found that the pages were all scambled and in the wrong order. At first, she looked confused, then she remembered who had gotten her the book and started laughing.

The twins, who were watching Hermione from the corner of the room, were unseen as they crept forwards and grabbed her arms. Hermione shrieked as she was hoiseted off the chair, the scrambled book falling, forgotten, to he floor, and was carried through the potrait hole. Only then did the twins put her on the ground and linked their arms with hers, making sure she couldn't get away.  
>"Fred, George! What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Hermione almost yelled, glaring at the twins, "and what the bloody hell did you do to that book?"<br>"Calm down Hermione," George reassured her.  
>"That's our way of saying that you need to stop reading and get out and have some fun," Continued Fred, tightening his arm around hers as she struggled to get free.<br>"But reading IS fun for me," Complained Hermione.  
>"Not for us," Chorused the twins, pulling her through the huge front doors of the castle.<p>

They walked down to the lake where they met Lee, who was holding something behind his back. Hermione looked at the twins suspiciously. When they were about 10 feet from Lee, he grinned widely and threw a snowball at them. Which was what he was hiding behind his back. It hit Fred in the arm. He looked at Lee and grinned mischeiveously.  
>"I hope you realise, this means war," He said calmly. Then he quickly bent over and scooped up some snow into his hand and, not bothering to form it into a ball, threw it at Lee.<p>

He dodged it easily but wasn't so lucky when a snowball sent by George caught him in the stomach.

Hermione laughed, but was quickly silenced when a snowball landed in her face. She looked up in shock, only to see all three boys doubled over with laughter. She glared at them and made a snowball, sending it flying towards them. It hit George in the face and some of the snow landed in his open mouth. She smirked at them.

The continued like this for hours. Throwing snowball after snowball and dodging just as many. By the time they went back up to the castly for dinner, they were all soaked through and very cold. They couldn't wait to get back to the common room and sit by the fire.

* * *

><p>So ? How'd you like it ? That's what the little blue button is for. :D<p> 


	7. The Burrow

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated since Friday.. But I was busy all weekend and then when I wasn't busy today, I didn't have my usb because I left it at my dad's. -.- So I only just finished chapter 7 and typed it up. :D Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Burrow<p>

It was once again the time of year when Hermione would have to leave Hogwarts and her best friends to go home. She always disliked going home because it meant she wouldn't get to see the twins and Lee almost every waking minute of the day.

It's not as bad as it could have been though, as the twins lived just over the hill, a 10 minute walk from her house. Lee, however, lived over near Harry, in Little Whinging and she would not see him as often.

Hermione said goodbye to the 3 of them and walked over to her parents car.

'This is going to be a long 2 months,' thought Hermione.

She was, however, very wrong. Almost everyday she met up with the twins to perform pranks on unsuspecting passers-by, or to do something else equally as fun, and for the last 3 weeks of the holidays, Lee's parents had allowed him to stay at the Weasleys' and go with them to the train station.

On Wednesday afternoon in the second last week of the holidays, Hermione was curled up on her bed, reading 'Hogwarts: A History', an untainted copy, when she heard a light tapping at her window.

She lept off her bed and walked over to the window. It was Errol, the Weasleys' owl. He had a note tied to his leg and when she untied it she saw Fred's messy cursive writing. She could feel her heart beating at 100 miles an hour as she opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Mum's taking us all to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our school stuff._

_Ask your parents if you can stay with us for the rest of the holidays._

_Me, George and Lee will come pick you up in an hour, after we've_

_finished helping mum clean the house. Harry's already here, he got here_

_yesterday. Send your reply back with Errol._

_-Fred._

Hermione quickly ran downstairs to ask her parents if she was allowed. They said yes, glad they didn't have to endure another day of witches and wizards staring at them non-stop. To say Hermione was thrilled would be a major understatement. She quickly wrote a reply and sent it off with Errol.

True to their word, an hour later Hermione heard her mother calling her, telling her the boys were there. She quickly grabbed her trunk and ran downstairs, almost tripping but was caught by the strong arms of Fred. She quickly straightened up and said goodbye to her parents.

As they were walking through the forest to The Burrow, George told Hermione that she would be staying in Ginny's room, because apparently mum didn't trust her with anyone else. He glanced and Fred and smirked as he said this. Hermione blushed and quickly looked at the ground to hide it.

"Oh come now," George said, causing Hermione to look up at him, confused. "You two are perfect for each other. No need to hide your feelings anymore," George and Lee laughed while Hermione and Fred just stood there awkwardly, staring at the ground.

"Cut it out George," Said Hermione, whacking him across the arm. "We're not together,"

"Yet," smirked Lee.

Hermione didn't reply, she only turned on her heels and quickly walked away from the boys, eager to be free of their joking for the moment. However after about 10 steps she realised she didn't know which way to go, and turned around as if to say, 'well hurry up'.

When they arrived at The Burrow they were met by Mrs Weasley who immediately began fussing over Hermione and saying how undefed she looked and began offering her more food than she could ever eat. She politely declined, saying she wasn't hungry, and walked up the stairs to put her trunk in Ginny's room, stopping to say hello to Percy. After she put her things away and saying a quick hi to Ginny, she walked up the stairs to greet Harry, who was staying in Ron's room.

She quietly knocked on the door and waited. When the door creaked open, she saw Harry's face. She silently thanked whoever was listening that it wasn't Ron who answered.

"Hermione!" Exclaimed Harry, throwing the door open to hug her.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him back. "How have you been?"  
>"Rubbish until 2 days ago," Harry replied with a slight laugh.<br>"The Dursleys'?"

"Yep. How'd you guess?" Came Harry's reply, making the 2 laugh harder.

"If you 2 are done with your little reunion, I'd love to get on with our chess game Harry," Ron sulked from inside the room.

"I'll leave you to it then," Hermione said, retreating back down the stairs to the twins room.

She was met with the faces of Lee, Fred and George, all grinning like it was Christmas.  
>"What are you 3 up to?" Hermione asked cautiously.<br>"Nothing," Came their reply.  
>"Nothing Merlin's saggy pants!" Said Hermione with a laugh.<p>

"Come down for lunch kids!" Yelled Mrs Weasley up the stairs.  
>Hermione gave the trio one more suspicious glance before heading out the door and downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>There it is guys. Hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think ! It would be lovely to wake up to some reviews. :D<p> 


	8. Hidden Feelings

Sorry for the wait you guys. But here it is. :D Chapter 8 ! And to reward you all for your wonderful patience, it's a fair bit longer than any of the other chapters. Hopefully the rest are going to be just as, if not longer than this one. :D Well.. Read and review you guys. :D Would make my day.

Also a huge thanks to XxBlackShadowMagicxX. I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter finished without their wonderful ideas. :D

And sorry if this came up as having been uploaded twice. But I forgot my A/N so I had to re-do it. :$ :L

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Hidden Feelings<p>

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable," Hermione said as she ascended the stairs. They had just gotten back from Diagon Alley and it was awfully hot.

Fred, George and Lee grinned as they heard Hermione scream. Everyone else looked worried and rushed upstairs to see what was wrong. The three of them, however, already knew what was wrong.

They had, as a little prank, enchanted all Hermione's things to turn the colour pink, as they knew she hated the colour.

There was a catch, though. The only people who knew how to remove the spell were Fred, George and Lee, as they had invented it. They especially chose that colour because they knew she _loathed_ the colour pink, as it placed her in the 'girly girl' category and she hated that.

The three of them feigned innocence as Hermione ran downstairs; all her clothes pink and even her hair and eyes had a pink tinge, demanding that they fix it immediately.

The three claimed they didn't know what she was talking about and went to get Ron, Harry and Ginny to play Quidditch in the field out the back.

x0x0x0

Hermione sat on the grass under a big oak tree reading a muggle story called 'Alice in Wonderland' with her cat, which she had bought in Diagon Alley that day, Crookshanks, occasionally watching the Weasleys, Lee and Harry play Quidditch.

To make up for the fact that the twins and Lee were older, Fred and George had Harry on their team, while Lee had Ron and Ginny.

Ron seemed to have forgiven Fred and George but he was still angry with Hermione. She had no clue why. Her and Ron never had anything together, they barely spoke to each other, and if he liked her in that way he should have said something.

It really wasn't her fault and no matter how much she tried to make him see sense it all ended the same way; with Ron telling her to shut up and go away.

She sighed as she shook herself from her thoughts and stood up to go to the twins.

They had finished the game and Fred, George and Harry had won. She reached Fred and Harry and gave each of them a hug and said congratulations.

Hermione didn't really understand why they liked playing Quidditch so much.

The thought of riding a broom was scary enough, let alone actually doing it and having to watch out for Bludgers coming your way. It really did frighten her. Also because flying was the only subject so far that she didn't excel at.

Thankfully they only had to take flying lessons for the beginning half of first year. Then if you didn't want to do it you could stop.

"Amazing, wasn't I?" Asked Fred as he threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Uhh... Actually I wasn't really watching. I was reading," Hermione replied apologetically.

"Typical Hermione," George said with a laugh as he sauntered over.

"Hey! Reading is _actually _quite fun for those of us with brains," Hermione joked, poking her tongue out at George.

"Oi! I have a brain. I'm too smart for books,"

"Sure sure. You're never too smart for books,"

"Hey you guys. Cut it out. I hit my head while I was flying and you guys are giving me a headache," Fred cut in before Hermione and George could argue further.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at George and walked inside after Fred. George glared jokingly at the back of her head and followed them in.

_George's POV_

As I sat there, at the table quietly observing, I noticed 3 things; us Weasleys' eat a lot; Fred looked at Hermione an awful lot; and Hermione looked at Fred just as much.

I didn't think anything was going on between them because surely Fred would have told me about it. Or at least hinted at it, and he hadn't. So I crossed that option off the list, and that left me with the only other option.

I chuckled quietly to myself.

Ginny, who was sitting next to me, looked up when I chuckled and asked what I found so funny. I told her I was just laughing at something that happened at school. She believed me and went back to eating. Good, now I can concentrate, sort of.

Hmm, I'll have to sit down and have a little talk with Freddie dearest after lunch.

x0x0x0

_Fred's POV_

When I was a kid, I could never decide on a favourite colour. But I knew it wasn't brown. I _hated _the colour. It was so _dull_.

At least, I hated it until 3 years ago, when I saw the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes across the Gryffindor table.

Those eyes belonged to none other than Hermione Granger. Since our first conversation on the way to the common room, I had begun falling for her, hard.

I knew I should do something about it before someone else claimed her but I couldn't pluck up the courage to do it. I'd never had any problems with courage, seeing as I was sorted into the brave house, Gryffindor, except when it came to Hermione.

I tore my eyes away from her gorgeous face to look at George, who I could tell was looking at me. He told me through his eyes that we would be talking after lunch. I sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about. Hermione.

x0x0x0

After lunch I asked Lee to hang around with Hermione downstairs because George wanted to talk to me. He agreed to keep both him and Hermione out of the way, a mischievous grin on his face. I chuckled at him and walked upstairs to see George.

x0x0x0

_George's POV_

"Fred," I said as I cornered him just outside our bedroom door.

"Yes brother dearest?" He replied, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"We need to talk. Now," I said as I pointed to our door, indicating for him to enter.

He reluctantly walked in, confused at the tone my voice had taken on. I followed him in and we sat on the floor in between our beds.

"What's going on with you and Hermione?" I asked, throwing caution to the wind.

"Nothi-"

"Don't give me that nothing bull. I saw you 2 looking at each other over dinner an awful lot."

Fred started laughing, and I looked at him, bewildered.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so funny?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"You. Me and Hermione have nothing going on between us. But if it'll help convince you; I do like her Georgie. A lot. But I don't know if she likes me too, and I'll look like a right nutter if I ask her to be my girlfriend and it turns out she doesn't like me in that way. Not to mention our friendship will be completely awkward."

"Are you serious? This is great!" I exclaimed. I had been trying to get him to admit to liking her for months now. "Of course she likes you. I bet she's just waiting for you to ask her out, and I think you should. You 2 are a great match. Don't you dare try and deny it Frederick Gideon Weasley!" I scolded him, as I noticed he was about to interrupt.

"Okay, but how am I going to ask her? It has to be amazing," he said, as I looked at my twin, studying his face to try and see what he was thinking.

"Ask her on a date. We'll take the spell off her clothes, hair and eyes until you 2 leave. Then we can put it back on the rest of her clothes and when she gets back we can replace it on her hair and eyes. I'll talk to Lee about helping me with that." Before I had noticed I was rambling on and on about suggestions for Fred and his date with Hermione.

"George!" Fred exclaimed, quieting me. "Maybe I should actually go and ask her out on a date and see if she actually wants to go before we start planning?"

"Of course, but we all know she'll say yes," I said, winking at Fred before he headed out the door.

"It's still polite to ask," He replied.

x0x0x0

_Hermione's POV_

As I sat outside with Lee, I wondered what the twins could be talking about. However, my thoughts kept wondering to a pair of blue eyes. These weren't just anyone's eyes though. They were the eyes of Fred Weasley. The very person I had started falling for since we first spoke 3 years ago.

I knew it was silly to say that you loved someone when you weren't even together to begin with. But I can safely say that I love Fred.

He was funny, extremely cute, so care-free, loved by everyone. The complete opposite of me, in fact. I knew that if I didn't speak up and ask Fred out, then someone else would take my prince charming. I didn't want that at all.

"Lee!" I turned around as Lee started running towards the person calling him. George.

I got up and went to follow him but George told me to just wait there. So I did, confused.

_Lee's POV_

When I heard George yell out my name across the yard I went running over, aware that Hermione was following me.

"Not you Hermione! I just need to talk to Lee for a moment," George yelled out to Hermione, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to sit back down again.

I reached George, slightly out of breath and asked him what was up.

"I need you to help Fred with something while I keep 'Mione out of the way."

"Sure, but why can't you just help him since I'm already out here with Hermione?"

"Because we need her to be inside and we figured she'll get suspicious if me and Fred stay apart from the 2 of you for a long time. So I'll just muck something up in my room, or ask her to help on some homework while you and Fred go and sort everything else out. Can you do that?"

"Sure, but what do I need to do for Fred?"

"Go ask him. He's by the broom shed."

I started walking to the broom shed and vaguely heard George ask Hermione for help on homework. Hermione, acting shocked, laughed at him and agreed.

As I walked round the back of the broom shed I saw Fred and asked him what he needed my help with. He explained everything with scarce detail and then we set about getting everything ready.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. :D Review please. :D Would encourage me to write faster. :P<p> 


	9. Getting Ready

__Here it is guys ! :D Sorry for the long wait but I want to get Hermione & Fred's date perfect.. And I was originally going to put it in this chapter, but I realised it's going to take a little while to get it perfect. So here, enjoy this in the mean time. :D

* * *

><p><em><span>Hermione's POV<span>_

_-Hermione_

_Meet me by the lake at 6.30 tonight. _

_Dress nice._

_-Fred_

My eyes went from my trunk to Fred's letter. I had no idea what to wear, especially considering all my clothes were pink. The most _disgusting_ colour ever!

I heard someone calling my name and looked at the clock as I headed downstairs. It read 3.00. Okay, I still had plenty of time to get ready. Maybe I could borrow something of Ginny's.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed it was Harry who called me.

"Yes?" I asked as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Could you help me with my Potions homework?"

"Wow. Harry Potter doing homework on the holidays and for Snape too! Are you sick?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Harry replied sarcastically. "But that's exactly why I need to get it done. Snape. He threatened to make me re-do second year potions and take 50 points off Gryffindor."

"But he can't do that! At least not without permission from Dumbledore, which I doubt he got."

"I don't want to risk it," Harry said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Very well. What do you need help with?" I pulled Harry's text book and parchment closer and began helping him with his potions homework.

x0x0x0

"Merlin's Pants! Is that the time?" I almost shouted, looking at the clock, it read 4.00. I felt Harry jump about 10 feet in the air when I spoke, but ignored it.

"I've got to get ready!" I kept repeating to myself as I ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. It was only when I reached the door did I remember my pink clothes and had to force myself to go into the room.

I opened the door only to have Ginny pull me inside and slam the door shut behind me. "Hurry up we've got loads to do if you want to look perfect for tonight!" Ginny said as she roughly sat me on the bed and went over to my trunk.

"But Gin, my clothes, they're all pink!" I reminded her as she opened my trunk.

"Why were you downstairs for so long?" Ginny ignored me and kept talking while rummaging around in my trunk. "George told Harry to only keep you down there for 10 minutes or so. Bloody Harry!"

"Ginny what are you looking for? Wait, what? George? Why did he ask Harry to keep me downstairs? And how do you know about tonight?"

"Merlin 'Mione! For the brightest witch of your age you sure can be dense sometimes! George told Harry to keep you downstairs for a little while so he could un-dol the spell on your clothes, because he didn't want you to know for certain that it was them who did it. And as for me knowing about tonight; besides you and Lee, I'm the one the twins trust the most so of course Fred told me about it. Now go take a shower and put these on!" Ginny said as she shoved some clothes into my arms and dragged me to the bathroom. "Don't forget to wash your hair, and use the strawberry scented shampoo! Oh, and the vanilla scented body was! Those drive Fred crazy," Ginny frantically said as she pushed me through the door.

I turned around and grinned at her. "They make him crazy do they?" I'll be sure to use them then," I winked at her and shut the door, locking it.

I placed my wand on the bench and started to undress, my thoughts completely on Fred and what a wonderful night it would be.

x0x0x0

After I got out of the shower Ginny wasted no time in doing my hair and make-up.

By the time she finished my hair it was almost 5.30 and it was going on 6.30 by the time she finished my make-up.

"Gin! It's almost time to go! Hurry!" I almost screamed at Ginny as I looked at the clock on the wall and realized that if she didn't hurry up, I was going to be late.

"Calm down! I'm almost done." She said as she was fixing up the hem of my dress. "There! All done," Ginny jumped up and ran her eyes over me, checking how I looked, no doubt. "You look gorgeous! Fred won't be able to take his eyes off you," She grinned and dragged me to the door and I almost fell over in my 4 inch high heels Ginny made me wear.

"Can't I wear flats Gin?" I asked as I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! I hate it when you look at me like that!"

I gave a little whimper and she rolled her eyes, giving in. "Bloody hell! I can't win!" She said as she walked over to the bed and grabbed a pair of flats, handing to me with a sigh.

"Now hurry up and get your ass downstairs of Merlin's Pants you'll be late!"

"Right. Thanks Gin!" I said as I almost ran downstairs and out the door.

x0x0x0

_George's POV_

"Right. Thanks Gin!" I heard someone yell, and I realized it was Hermione, rushing down the stairs.

"Merlin, you look beautiful 'Mione," I said when I saw her.

"Th-Thanks George," she stuttered, blushing.

I smiled and told her Fred was already waiting for her by the lake. She gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the door.

'Godric Fred's a lucky guy! I almost wish she chose me instead. Wait, George what are you thinking? That's your brother's, your twin's, girl.

I argued with myself as I watched Hermione walk towards the lake.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be much appreciated ! :D Let me know what you want to happen on the date. :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys,

So Idk if any of you are even following this story anymore, but just in case; I'm sorry I've haven't posted in like, a year. Thing's have just been so busy & I hardly have any free time to write.

But I have a bit of free time over the next month or so, and was wondering if anyone would like me to continue the story? Either review or PM me to let me know.

Also, if anyone's willing to help me write the story PM me and let me know, it would be much appreciated!

Thank you guys, and again, I apologize for the huuuuuge delay.

Lyndah x


	11. Chapter 11

So quite a few of you have told me to continue the story, so I will. But I'm gonna do it a bit different. What I'm gonna do is, re-write the whole thing, cause I wasn't entirely happy with the way it turned out the first time, then publish all the chapters at once in a new story. So give me about a month or two and it'll all be finished! :)

I'll post another A/N on this story for those of you who aren't following me as an author. :)


End file.
